Interlude
by Poison Rose
Summary: My first Angela story! Angela/Brooklyn plus other pairings inside. Girls just wanna have fun, but how much fun is too much? Please review:- Chapter 2 up...
1. Chapter 1

**Interlude**

**Disclaimer**: Disney's, not mine. Oh, Kristi and Denice are mine though.

**Summary**: A quiet evening at the castle…

**Note**: Takes place in 2001, a few months before the Breeders Moon.

**Note 2**: My first attempt at writing a story completely as dialogue. Just having fun. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.

**99999999999999**

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"You said that a minute ago!"

"I was sorry then and I'm sorry now; but if you don't hold still, it's going to hurt a lot worse."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing that."

"Hey, you said you were bored!"

"More like insane. We're lucky we weren't arrested."

"Look, Puck said that spell usually lasts a few days. Seemed a good time to be out and about."

"Father's going to kill me."

"Oh come on Angie, just let me do all the talking. He'll understand, we've been bored stiff for the last two weeks."

"You really are delusional. He's going to hit the roof. Oh my God, suppose Mother finds out?"

"…"

"Brooklyn?"

"…"

"Brooklyn!"

"What?"

"Ouch!"

**999999999**

"Mmmmm."

"Oh, you like that?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Lexington? Why was Master Goliath upset?"

"…"

"Lexington?"

"Well, he's the leader and Angela is his daughter. I guess he thinks she made a bad choice."

"Angela… is not supposed to make bad choices?"

"Well, it's not that… maybe it just embarrassed him."

"She was having fun."

"Oh yeah, you could say that."

"As his daughter… is it wrong for her to have fun?"

"Well Dee… it's not wrong for her to have fun, but I guess the topless table dancing thing was a bit too much."

"Master Talon watches a television show which shows many females dancing topless on tables. He does not think it is bad."

"…"

"So, why is it okay for these females to dance on tables and not Angela? Is it because she is not human?"

"Delilah, you think too much."

"You have told me that you prefer a female to think. Have you changed your mind about taking me as a mate?"

"What? No, no, of course not, I didn't…"

"Do you find what Angela did to be offensive?"

"Delilah… well, no, but I'm not her father!"

"I see. There is also something else I do not understand."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Why has Goliath not spoken to Brooklyn? He was there with her."

"I think he's a little pissed off at him at the moment."

"He was also upset with Angela, but he shouted at her and ignored Brooklyn."

"…"

"Lexington?"

"…"

"Ohhhh…"

"You like that, hmm?"

**999999999999**

"You're working late again."

"Mr. Xanatos wanted these finished by tomorrow."

"I'm sure he does."

"Kristi…"

"Honey you've been working late for the last week. We miss you. I miss you."

"I know that… it's just been really busy."

"You know, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you actually preferred his company to mine… must be something about that intense stare of his."

"…"

"What?"

"That was not funny."

"You sure? I could have sworn I heard Puck stifle a laugh."

"If only he would make the effort."

"Come on Owen, you've been at this all week. You need a break."

"Kristi…"

"You need a break. Puck made you a workaholic. Well, he didn't factor me in; I get cold at night. Company would be nice."

"If you'd wear more clothes at night you wouldn't be that cold. Not that I'm objecting."

"Very funny."

"I'm sorry. I'll be there in thirty minutes, I promise."

"Hmph."

"I promise. Wait, where are you going?"

"To find someone who wants me. Seems like the only way for a girl to get any excitement around here is to go around dancing on table tops in bars. I think I'll go find one."

"You're not going anywhere."

"You may have a point… there's a table top right here, after all…:"

"You wouldn't."

"Owen Burnett, you obviously don't know me very well."

"Kristi…"

"Hmmmm?"

"Uh... perhaps… perhaps I really do need that break."

"Scared Mr. X is gonna see? Hmmm?"

"No… but I can think of far more comfortable places where we could…"

"Oh, I don't know. Puck seems to like the idea of me… on your desk… hey, what are you doing? Trickster!"

"The bedroom. Now."

"I like the way you think, trickster."

**999999999**

"I hear today was exciting."

"Exciting, hilarious, take your pick."

"I don't believe I missed it. Why do you and Owen get to have all the fun?"

"Fox, dear, I wouldn't exactly call a three hour business meeting fun."

"It is when Dominique-"

"Dominique. You should have seen her, Fox, the look on the woman's face when she saw Angela on the front of the paper was-"

"She made the front page? I haven't made front page news since we had Alex."

"Focus, dear."

"So, did she faint or scream?"

"She shrieked is more like it; made a crack in my champagne glass. She stormed off."

"Domininique left a meeting? That's never a good thing."

"If I was Goliath and Brooklyn, I'd be looking for someplace to hide by now."

"Now, I don't see her problem. It's great publicity for Nightstone. You know, if people knew Angela was her daughter."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Anyway, I was just wondering why she hasn't killed them yet."

"Probably still in shock."

"Or denial."

"That too."

**99999999999**

**Okay here ends the first part… I'll do a 2****nd**** chapter depending on the reviews I get for this… thanks in advance ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Interlude **

**Disclaimer: **Gargoyles doesn't belong to me.

**Summary: **The aftermath Angela's actions… a week later…

**LLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Hey, Elisa, wait up!"

"Yeah, Matt?"

"How's everything going… you know, with… with Goliath and everything?"

"How do you think its going? He's not talking to her, and whenever I try to bring it up, he shuts me out!"

"Wow… it's been a whole week, though. He'll have to calm down sometime."

"Yeah, well, until then, I just try to keep him in a good mood."

"…"

"Matt… I know that look… what is it?"

"Nothing, nothing at all…"

"Matt… wait a minute… is that a paper you're hiding from me?"

"Trust me Elisa, if you wanna keep Goliath happy, do NOT let him see today's paper."

"What the…"

"…"

"…"

"…Elisa?"

"Oh crap."

**LLLLLLLL**

"Ms. Destine?"

"What?"

"… um… sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but here's your morning paper."

"I have no desire to look at another newspaper ever again."

"… but ma'am, it says we've made a profit!"

"Were you not listening to me, human? I said I have no wish to…"

"… yes, ma'am. I completely understand."

"I doubt it."

"I mean, the news these days is kinda strange, what with that girl gargoyle…"

"Mr. Finlay…"

"I mean, even this morning, she's still in the paper, and-"

"WHAT??? Where?"

"But ma'am, I thought you didn't want… hey! No need to snatch!"

"…"

"Ma'am?"

"…"

"Hey! Anyone in there know first aid? She just passed out!"

**KKKKKKKKKKKK**

"You will not believe what I read in the paper just now."

"Well, Fox, seeing as how it's a newspaper… I'd guess… news?"

"What dry wit. No wonder Owen adores you."

"Sorry Fox, but unless it's information about an impending third world war, _nothing_ is dragging me away from cramming for my midterms."

"If you say so… don't come running to me when you're the last person to find out…"

"… fine. What, may I ask is so special about today's paper?"

"Oh, nothing much… weather… news… Hugh Hefner offering Angela a quarter million to do an issue of Playboy…"

"Give me that!!!!"

"What, Kristi, midterms not important anymore?"

"This is not good… not good at all…"

"Oh, I don't know. It's good publicity for the Gargoyles… makes them seem more... I don't know… human…"

"You're serious."

"As a judge. I've got PR people that would jump at this sort of chance."

"She can't do this!"

"Sure she can! We could set up the meeting, and-"

"…"

"Hey, where are you going? Kristi?"

**99999999999999**

**Aren't I evil, to cut it off there lol there will be another chapter, no need to fret lol**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
